Water Stop
by Hropkey
Summary: Sequel to Volume There are times and places to shut your mouth and be quiet. However, Nomuri Hozumi doesn't know when and how to shut up. And for some reason, she has a feeling it's going to cost her a lot more than a simple scolding... HIATUS
1. Stepping in Old Tracks

**Title:** Stepping in Old Tracks

**Word/Page Count:** 1,351/6

**Author's Notes:** So, here it is, at luvracci's insistence- the sequel to Volume. WARNING: It's gonna be a much darker, more dramatic story, so watch out. All the lyrics are taken from _Water Stop _by Dispatch, one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard. There's a good cover of it on youtube- listen to it. Akio, Saku, and Nishi-san's shop all belong to the awesome and wonderful Sandileina. Each chapter is divided into two parts (angles): one focusing on various people at Seigaku and one on various people at Rikkaidai.

**Summary:** The setup; we check in with Hikari, Eiji, Fuji, Marui, Niou, and (a new character) Hozumi.

---

The Seigaku Angle

---

"Hi. Ka. Ri." Hozumi said each syllable clearly and carefully. "Hikari?"

Her voice resonated through the empty house.  
---  
"Nii-chan, something's wrong. I can't find Hika."

"Satou-kun? I think she said she was to Nishi-san's shop."

"Which is…?"

"The pottery place next to the bus stop."

"Nii-chan? Thanks."

"Wait, Hozu-chi!"

Nomuri Takahito turned to Kikumaru Eiji.

"The line died."  
---  
"Hikari."

Satou Hikari looked over her shoulder, then turned back to the clay vases in front of her.

"Hikari."

Her head turned.

"HIKARI!"

She jumped at least a foot into the air before she looked between the cabinets.

"Ch-chameleon!"  
---  
Hikari sat down on the tiny couch inside her living room, barely enough for her to flop down on and read manga magazines on yet currently holding four other people. She squeezed in between Hozumi and Eiji. Hozumi seemed unaffected, simply tucking in her elbows; Eiji, on the other hand, looked pleasantly surprised.

"What's your name?" asked Hikari quietly, her voice obviously directed toward Hozumi.

"It's Hozumi right now," Hozumi replied brightly. "I haven't changed it since you stopped speaking. But I'm gonna change it soon, now that you're talking again."

Fuji (who had come along mostly for the fact that he was wondering who in the world was getting dragged along by Hikari by the wrist whimpering, "Nii-chan!") raised his eyebrows.

"Don't you dare talk so cheerfully," Hikari said, her voice threateningly quiet. Takahito and Eiji were both staring at Hozumi with a kind of pleading look in their eyes, as if asking, "Why?"

And Fuji was left in the dust.  
---  
As soon as the Nomuri siblings walked out, Hikari flopped onto the couch, legs almost straight out in front of her.

"I can't believe them!" she yelled, her voice loud and piercing. "Eiji, how could you!"

"Me?! Hika, I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did!" she cried, tiny dots of mascara already sliding down her cheeks. "You told him about it. Eiji, no one was supposed to know!" Hikari got up and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Wait- Hika!" Eiji raised a hand to slam on her door, but Fuji grabbed his wrist. "Don't," he warned.

Eiji glared at him. "It's your fault too," he hissed angrily. "Why'd you have to fall in love with her?" He ran from the living room into an adjoined kitchen and into the Kikumaru's house.

Fuji stood alone, reaching out his arms as far as they would go and feeling nothing, nothing at all.  
---  
"Why, Hozumi? Why?" Hanako sat, her forehead resting agonizingly in her hand. Takahito sat in front of her, staring straight ahead.

"Kaa-ch-san." Hozumi sat, staring at her hands. "I'm not Hozumi anymore."

Hanako burst out crying.

"Hozu-chi, this isn't the best time to change your name," Takahito said quietly.

"I'm not Hozumi anymore!" she yelled. "I don't care about what happened! I want to talk to Hikari again!"

"Hozu-chi-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Suddenly, she curled up her legs and sat, quietly crying into the knees of her jeans. "I don't care," I don't care," she repeated, over and over.

"You're right," Takahito said suddenly, getting up, still staring blankly at Hozumi. "You don't care. That's the problem." He walked out, slowly and silently while the words were absorbed into the carpet and never made it to Hozumi's ears.  
---  
"I finished my homework. Chameleon's back," Hikari said, the words coming out in a single, solid line.

Satou Nomura froze and set down the spoon currently stirring a pot of soup. "You're kidding."

"No," she replied fatly. "She tried to talk to me, too. And…" Hikari bit her lip.

"Oh god," Nomura said, sitting down for a minute and patting the seat next to her. Hikari stood standing.

"What are we going to do?" Hikari whispered. Nomura put her arms around her, warm and tight and trying to protect her from all the evil in the world.

---

The Rikkaidai Angle

---

"Hey, Marui."

"What?"

"Dude, it's been almost two months. Wait… oh…. so _that's_ why you're so depressed."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"White Day is coming up." Niou grinned. "Idiot."

---

It was raining outside.

Huge, fat droplets fell, one by one, hard and cold and aching. Marui sat, head in his hands. "White Day," he muttered.

He _hated_ White Day.

Two months wasn't really that long ago, was it? It seemed like ages, like a thousand years ticking by slowly. Two months since he had first believed in love at first sight. Two months since his belief had been broken.

_When will the water stop_

_Will it pour all day_

_When will the water stop_

_I know that you can't say_

He sighed. Tennis practice had been cancelled; the outdoor courts were soaked and the indoor courts were under renovation. His hair curled and frizzed in the humidity, the damaged strands lifting up like a strange halo around his head.

Jackal looked worriedly at his doubles partner, "Marui, you 'kay?"

"Yeah, he muttered, still shirtless after changing. "You go. I'll catch up later."

_When you dove,_

_Drunk with sleep in your eyes_

_You stole what was left of the sky_

_I remember how you freed your hair_

_Hung your head in a forgotten stare_

_And I thought… and I thought…_

---

"ANIKI!" Akio and Saku ran over to their big brother, barely reaching up to his waist. He scooped them up cheerfully and tried not to show them his eyes. Akio and Saku were masters at reading eyes; he had to be careful.

He was successful. All he had to do now was wallow in his self-pity.

---

The rain went stop-and-go, stop-and-go for two days.

_When will the water stop_

_Will it pour all day_

_When will the water stop_

_I know that you can't say_

"One, two, three." Niou turned to Marui, eyes open wider than wide. "Three days until White Day, right?"

Marui scowled in response.

Niou grinned, resting his arms lazily on his desk. "I still have those photos you know." Marui froze.

"But of course, they aren't very useful, considering I currently don't have to blackmail you for anything. Niou walked off, coolly and steadily.

Marui finally stopped holding his breath.

---

"Aniki!"

"Aniki!"

"C'mon, we wanna play a game!"

"Okay, what's the game?

"We count to three and then you find us-"

"Like right now! ONE, TWO, THREE!"

Three days until White Day.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!"

It was currently 19:23.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!"

In four hours and 37 minutes, it'd be two days until White Day.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!"

Eight hours after midnight, school would start.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!"

That gave him sixty hours and thirty-seven- wait, thirty-six- minutes to think up of a plan.

"Aniki, let go, you're hurting me!"

Marui lifted his hand to see finger-shaped bruises on Saku's arm.

---

It was midnight.

Truth be told, it was never the smartest idea to be up at midnight.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._ In the silence, the clock was deafening.

He had originally planned to stay up and make a wish at 23:11- 11:11 according to 12-hour time, which thanks to a mishap with a gaijin was what the clock in his room ran on. But he'd slept through it, only to awake 39 minutes too late.

56 hours.

56 hours and he still hadn't thought of a plan.

_Tock._ The number changed.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

55 hours, 59 minutes to go and he still hadn't thought of a plan.

_When will the water stop_

_Will it pour all day_

_When will the water stop_

_I know that you can't say_

_She is washed up_

_On his shore there's no time to_

_Get into his life_

---

This was ridiculous.

Marui Bunta was not the type of person who was going to sit around for hours on end, thinking up a plan for someone he barely even knew. No. He was Marui Bunta, the bright, clever, resourceful magic volleyer. And he- he was going to do this.

Marui Bunta the bright, clever, resourceful magic volleyer smiled to himself.

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, two girls were crying.


	2. Lessons in Crying

**Chapter Title:** Lessons in Crying

**Word/Page Count:** 1,519/6

**Author's Notes:** Don't kill me! I know I took ages to write this. Gomen! However, I'm rewarding all you people awesome enough to have stuck by this by giving you an awesome chapter. I'm serious. I usually hate my own writing, but I _love_ this chapter. Hozumi's quickly turning into one of my favorite characters. I really like the direction this fic has been taking. It's turning more into it's own story with a few PoT characters rather than a PoT fic. The song this time is _Tsukiakari_ by Rie fu. Absolutely beautiful song. Sigh.

**Summary:** A minor character shows how Hozumi has changed; Hozumi gets some surprise guests; some hints about what really happened.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's the third anniversary today. I thought people would stop talking about it by now, but no. I've gotten used to it, mostly._

_But only mostly._

_It's the first year anniversary of the other one, too. I wonder why two bad things had to happen to me on the same date. _

_Only three more days until the other anniversary. You thought I'd forget, didn't you? But I didn't. It's pretty hard to forget, isn't it?_

_I'm surprised you thought I'd forget._

---

Hikari punched her pillow. Her knuckles came back wet.

She sighed. _This wasn't supposed to happen,_ she couldn't help think. _At least, not now. Not for another couple of years._

The rain had spread for Kanagawa to Tokyo, and outside it was wet, wet, wet.

---

Hozumi though she was used to the whispers. On a small level, maybe. But now the whispers had escalated far above her control. Far above anything she could ever handle. However, it's harder than one might think to shut up a school of gossipers. Almost as hard as it was to shut up Hozumi.

"Nomuri-san." It was said flatly, like someone emceeing a concert with no enthusiasm. Hozumi turned, coming face-to-face with Anakizawa Motoko.

Motoko was the type of girl who tried to be cute but ended up being enticing. She was pretty, her thick brown hard bleached from the sun into a muddy color and a slight under bite that made her look like she was constantly sneering. Or maybe she was; it was hard to tell.

"What the hell have you done to Kikumaru and Satou?"

Hozumi looked her straight in the eyes. "None of your business, Anakizawa. Tell them I said hi- you're in their class, right?"

Hozumi glanced down at her loafers, then at Motoko's.

She stepped on her foot. Hard. Then she ran away to her class, a small book bag bouncing against her back, a quick, steady motion.

Aoi aoi sora ni tsuki no hikari no tomosu 

_Amaku awaku omoi sonna mono ni torawerete_

_---_

Motoko looked visibly shaken during class. It was startling, almost slightly disturbing. Motoko was one of those girls who was constantly cool and collected, who held her head high above the rest as if she was simply so much better.

Well, she was.

As the leader of the Gaggle, her little posse of girls crowded around her nervously. "Motoko," they were saying nervously. "What's wrong?" And she'd brush them off.

Anakizawa Motoko was never shaken.

There was something about the coolness in her eyes that she'd never seen before, even as a simple acquaintance. Nomuri Hozumi was known for having warm eyes, but that warmth had frozen over the second Motoko looked at them.

Hozumi was gone.

---

Hozumi hit her arm.

"DAMMIT. DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMMIT!" She hit it again; a bruise was already forming. "WHY-" punch- "CAN'T-" punch- "I-" punch- "FORGET?"

She looked down at her arm but didn't feel anything. It was almost impossible to feel pain anymore, emotional or physical. Because sometimes, one little thing can break down a barrier ten feet tall, and sometimes, it can build it right back up.

Kono tsukiakari no shita hitori shirezu 

_Kimi no namae dake o yonde ita_

_Itsu made mo mirai o sagashiteta_

_Kono hikari no naka ni…_

---

Takahito looked down at his paper, about to start. But something stopped him.

Hanako smiled, looking at him gently with an unsettling sadness in her eyes. Nomuri Hanako- there was something almost comical about that name. Almost the same, but not quite. Even though Nomuri was her husband's- well, used to be, anyway- name, it fit her like a glove.

"It's been three years now, hasn't it?" She gave a little sigh. "God, it seems like yesterday-"

"Kaa-chan, I don't need a reminder. I don't think anyone needs a reminder. No one at all."

---

Satou Nomura looked down at her calender thoughtfully.

_What a coincidence,_ she couldn't help think. _I think this every year, but it never fails to remind me._

_Their deaths were never reported, were they?_ She smiled. _Hmm. What a strange, strange coincidence._

Kono tsukiakari no shita hitori shirezu 

_Kimi no namae dake o yonde ita_

_Itsu made mo mirai o sagashiteta_

_Kono hikari no naka ni…_

The Rikkaidai Angle 

Marui was going back to Tokyo, and nothing was going to stop him. Well, except for one thing: Niou.

Who happened to be sitting right next to him.

Marui glared at him. "_Why_ are you here again."

Niou grinned cheekily. "To see Ho-Zu-Mi," he said cheerfully, giving a little wave of his finger. "I want to see if she got over their deaths yet."

"That was three years ago," Marui said stiffly. And besides, she's _my_ ex."

"Yeah, but _I've_ known her longer."

"Three months doesn't count for much."

"Yes it does."

Marui stayed quiet.

"No wonder she broke up with you," Niou said quietly. "You don't know anything about her, do you?"

"Yes, I do!" Marui said hotly. "I know that her dad and sister died three years ago. I know that she's not the type of person who'll get over those deaths so quickly. And I know that the anniversary of their deaths is coming up."

"And that's all you know," Niou couldn't help but mutter.

Marui stared at him. "Since when did you become so concerned with this kind of stuff?

"Since my mom and dad died, you idiot," he snarled.

"Oh."

It goes without saying that the rest of the ride to Tokyo was silent, punctuated only Mt. Fuji appearing in the distance.

Dual Angle 

The door bell rang.

There were a couple of things wrong with this. First it was two in the morning, and second, no one had come to the Nomuri's house in a long, long time.

Hozumi grumbled for a minute, then went in to Takahito's room, sitting on his bed.

"Nii, there's someone at the door. Go get it."

"You're already up. Go get it," he muttered almost incoherently.

Hozumi sighed and walked to the door.

Niou and Marui were standing outside, soaked.

"Just when the rain in Kanagawa stops, it has to start here," Niou was muttering. "What's your name?"

"Hozumi," she said quietly. "Bunta, 'Haru- what the heck are you doing here?"

"According to Sugar Freak, we're here to help," Niou said nonchalantly. "Do you have sweets?"

"Pocky in the second drawer on the left," she answered, facing Marui dead on, like a mirror.

_You aren't supposed to be here,_ her eyes seemed to say.

_Well, I'm here anyway,_ his eyes answered.

"I'm going to get Takahito if you don't go back to Kanagawa right now," she said a little too loudly.

Marui kept staring.

"Don't get that weirdo," Niou said coolly. "It's not like we're gonna hurt you or anything."

"Nii's already awake," she said, a little quieter. "I woke him up a few minutes ago."

Marui stiffened; Niou slinked.

"So? It's not like he's going to get us out of here."

"Yes he will."

"Not with _that_ arm."

Suddenly, Hozumi's breathing started to get quicker and shallower; she closed her eyes.

"See, now look what you did! She's gonna cry now!" Marui yelled.

"If she cries, she'll change her name," Niou replied. "Even _she's_ not dumb enough to change her name the day of the anniversary. She's not going to cry."

Marui stared for a second. "You haven't changed your name for three years, have you?"

Hozumi shook her head, her eyes screwed up painfully. "No! I was waiting for Hikari to catch up, but she never did!"

_Hikari_. The word resonated in Marui's head, but this wasn't the time or place to think about it. He went over to comfort her, but Niou was already there, an arm around her, sitting down.

"Cry," he said quietly.

Hozumi stared up at him.

"You don't have to change your name every time you cry. Crying isn't always a bad thing, you know."

"Yes it is!" she yelled. "Crying's _always_ a bad thing! There's nothing good about crying! It shows you're week and it leaves your cheeks all streaky and your eyes read and you feel so sick afterwards, like you have a cold and-"

"There's nothing wrong with crying," he repeated. "But there is something wrong with changing your name."

Hozumi stared up at him, dazed. "There's nothing wrong with changing your name," she said, burying her head in his shoulder.

Thousands of tears came pouring out, more than she'd known existed.

Marui sat there, still staring. Two different things pulled at him. His head pulled him to Kanagawa, where it was safe, where he'd never heard of Nomura Hozumi. But his heart stayed here, in Tokyo, planted where he knew so many people needed help.

His heart and his head kept doing that, pushing and pulling, until finally his heart won and he stood there, staring at Hozumi, as she just kept crying and crying.

Kono tsukiakari no shita hitori shirezu 

_Kimi no namae dake o yonde ita_

_Itsu made mo mirai o sagashiteta_

_Kono hikari no naka ni…_


	3. Happy Endings?

**Title:** Happy Endings?

**Word/Page Count:** 1280/6

**Author's Notes:** I updated. What? I updated. What? I updated. What? I ACTUALLY UPDATED. I can't believe I just took two months to update. Sorry for the short chapter, but can you blame me? It took me two months to write the first half of this chapter, then FIVE HOURS to write the second half. Ugh. . And for the record, despite the chapter title, this is NOT the last chapter of Water Stop. Oh dear, not by a long shot. Song is Elias by Dispatch. (Can you tell I'm a Dispatch fan?)

**Summary:** Complications with having Marui and Niou camping out in Hozumi's house ensue; Fuji… does whatever he does.

"It's four," Marui said loudly.

In the past few hours, Hozumi had mostly calmed down, with Niou's help. She sat on the ground, reading some coffee table book in the dim kitchen light. Both she and Niou looked up at Marui's announcement.

"Oh," she said simply, tracing a circle with her finger on the page.

_It had been almost a week since Hozumi had been to school, and at this point, everyone was worried. Her mom called in everyday, saying she was sick, but it was still odd not having Hozumi there. She was just… she was just one of those people who managed to light up the room without ever trying too hard. Without her, the classroom seemed a little darker._

_Then she came- in the middle of the week, on a Tuesday. "Hey, Hozumi-chan!" Momoshiro cheered, leaping and bounding over. "Where've you been?"_

"_Not now," she said quietly, almost whispering. _

"_Hozumi…?" he said, looking back at her, while she turned her self into a beetle, small and stealthy._

---

"That's all you have to say?" Marui said, arrogance creeping into his voice.

Hozumi shot him a glare, and then continued tracing a circle.

You raise your head, you beat the sun  
But your boys they lie so close to you  
Do you dare get up and wake the two  
Oh Elias, I see you there at work in the day time  
Do you think you could answer all the questions in the world  
In just one word -- I think you could

"…Hozumi-chan? Are you downstairs?"

"Shit," she muttered nervously through her teeth. "Both of you hide!"

"Where?"

"I don't know, that's your job to figure out! Here- just go into the dining room-"

"You have a dining room? Damn, this is house is BIG-"

"Just GO!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh…" Marui and Niou ducked awkwardly into the adjacent living room.

Hozumi sat calmly on the couch, not-quite-reading a book on the coffee table before her as Takahito walked into the room.

"It's four," she said quietly. Takahito sat down beside her, and they sat there together, falling asleep, side-by-side.

Hozumi called in sick to school the next day.

---

"Haru? Bunta? You can come out now. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Oh my GOD," Marui gasped, stumbling into the room. "When was the last time you cleaned that room?"

"We haven't had company over since- well, you know," she said a bit too patiently. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Rice," Niou said immediately.

"Nothing with it?"

"Just rice."

"Marui?"

"Do you have eggs?"

Hozumi stared at him. "We do… But if you want eggs, you better make them yourself."

---

"_D o you remember? Hozuko-chan, do you remember the way I started playing tennis?" _

"_No, how?"_

"_Well, when Kaa-san showed me that unexpected things can be beautiful, she talked about tennis. 'See how they move from side to side, concentrating on the game and the game only?', she said._

"_And I said, 'Yes.'_

"_And from then on, I wanted to play tennis. Because I wanted to show other people that it could be beautiful."_

"_Onee-chan?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm not going to play tennis. Because now _I _know that the game's beautiful. But you still have to show other people that, right?"_

"_Right, Hozuko-chan. That's perfectly right."_

---

"Three years and two years," Marui said, scrubbing a pan free of burnt egg. (Turns out you had to put butter or oil or something similar on the pan before you cooked it- who knew?) "Are you better yet?"

"No," she said simply.

Niou and Marui stayed quiet.

"You know… You can't stay like this forever," Niou said quietly. "Because deaths last forever, but you don't."

"I don't, and neither did I."

"You never cried before last night, did you?"

"I didn't cry last night!"

"Yes you did. Maru was there, I was there, and you sat there bawling for the better half of an hour."

"I cried before then. But that was before I knew crying was a weakness."

"Crying is not a weakness and you know that."

"No, crying's a weakness. You're lying."

Niou had been called a lot of things growing up. "Sadist" was the most common one, at least in Rikkaidai. Outside of Rikkaidai, it tended to be "Trickster." And then there were the thousands upon thousands of swear words he'd become used to, from the people who didn't realize the power of words and the way that they drilled holes in your veins.

But not once had he ever been called a liar.

---

"Soooo…."

"May I help you, Motoko-san?"

"No, I'm good."

Motoko and Hikari sat across from each other, tension between them like a rubber band about to be snapped.

"Hey, Fuji…"

"Yes?"

"Were Motoko-san and Hika-chan always like this and we just didn't notice, or did this just happen?"

"They were always like this. You just didn't notice."

---

"Hikari-kun!" Hikari walked in a beeline to Fuji.

"What?"

"Have you seen Nomuri-san today?"

"No. And I suggest you don't go looking for her, either."

---

There was a knock on the door. Which was incredibly cliché, so Hozumi just ignored it for a second.

"Hello?"

Now that was creepy.

"Who is it?"

"It's- um- Fuji Syuusuke. From yesterday. I saw you and Hikari and Eiji and Takahito and went to follow yo-" Sigh. "I was the one with the brown hair."

"Hide!", she whispered angrily to Marui and Niou. She quickly ran a hand through her unbrushed, unwashed hair, yelled a haggled "come in!" and jumped into the kitchen.

"Is the door locke-"

"It's unlocked. Don't worry."

He carefully stepped in, afraid that maybe he'd do something wrong. Maybe he'd break a vase.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Hozumi said cheerfully, wandering around the kitchen, grabbing things that seemed like little more than junk food.

It was then that Fuji opened his eyes. And from then on, he knew that whatever was going to happen, he couldn't go back on. He just couldn't.

---

"So how's Hika?" Hozumi said cheerfully, setting a bowl of edamame on the table.

"A wreck," he said simply.

"Oh, is that so?"

"She's been having trouble talking to Eiji."

"That makes sense."

"Nomuri-san, how long have you known Hikari-kun?"

Hozumi looked up, counting on her fingers.

"12 years," she said after a few seconds.

"But she only moved to Tokyo when she was five, correct?"

"Can't you tell, Fuji-san?" Hozumi said, smiling. "I was the reason Hozumi moved."

Fuji left Hozumi's house with a headache.

---

Marui and Niou came out as soon as he'd left. "Soo… When are you going to tell your brother we're camping out in your dining room?" Niou asked, grabbing a handful of the edamame from the table.

"Never," she said. "Because you're leaving. Today."

"No we're not," Marui said adamantly. "We're staying till White Day, at the least. Maybe longer."

"Yes you are. You weren't here when it happened and you had no connection to any of the people involved. You don't belong."

"I was close and you're wrong."

"No I'm not."

"Don't you get it, Hozumi? This isn't life we're living. This is something completely different.

Hozumi looked at him.

"In life, we never band together for the anniversary of a death. In life, you wouldn't hate me. In life, Niou wouldn't know more about you than me. In life, we would realize when we were wrong and back down. In life, this wouldn't happen to you, to us- to any of us."

Marui took a deep breath.

"This isn't life, Hozumi. It's more like a fairytale. Only this one won't have a happy ending."


	4. HIATUS

HEY PEOPLE

(Yes, I know this technically isn't allowed by standards. Stay hush.)

I'm EXTREMELY thankful for the amazing fans I've garnered for both Water Stop and Volume. You guys are truly amazing, wonderful people, and I can't thank you enough. So it makes it even harder to write this.

I'm going to have to put Water Stop on hiatus.

I feel SO awful about this, you have absolutely no idea. But I have had zero inspiration for Water Stop for the longest time. I have big plans for it, but I just can't write. Really, I'm truly, truly so sorry.

If you want to stay in contact with me, message me on or note me on deviant art. (My account is hropkey. If you have an AIM, PM me with it- I'd love to talk! Once again, I'm so sorry about this, but I promise you will hear from me again. I hope you guys understand.

-Hropkey


End file.
